<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>昨日烦忧不可留，此心安处是吾乡 by Owner_of_Oghma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778570">昨日烦忧不可留，此心安处是吾乡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma'>Owner_of_Oghma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你看，Stark的族群中，除了两个Alpha（就是Romanov和他自己），剩下都是Beta。这样会不会不太平衡呢？Thor恰巧送来了一个Omega，前纽约战犯，Loki。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>昨日烦忧不可留，此心安处是吾乡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>惯例抗议</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　人类和狼真的很相似，都有着Alpha、Beta、Omega，都有着一个个小族群。每个族群都有着一男一女两个Alpha作为统领，他们有着标记族群内所有人的权利。Omega则地位最低，如果族群内有人想要泄欲，Omega不得不服从。当然，随着近年来Omega保护组织的兴起，状况有所改善。有的族群甚至没有Omega，更有人提倡，让Omega们组成自己的族群，没有Alpha和Beta的族群。<br/>　　Stark的族群很“赶时髦”地没有Omega（你让他从哪里找一个超级英雄Omega呢？），直到一天，Thor的到来。<br/>　　“天啊，Thor，谢谢你每次都砸坏地板来通知我们你来了。等等，你身上怎么有那么重的Omega……”<br/>　　不是Thor身上有那么重的Omega气息，而是Thor带了一个正在发情的Omega来。他的弟弟，纽约之战的罪魁祸首，此时像一只受到惊吓的小奶猫一样，蜷缩着，颤抖着。在Stark印象中，Loki是一个强势的Beta。用Alpha砸碎防弹玻璃可不是人人都能做到，绝对的印象深刻。<br/>　　可此时，他在发情。发情的Omega是饱受折磨的，任何资料都这么说，他们渴望着交配，渴望着被标记，渴望着有人能结束他们的痛苦。<br/>　　Thor直视着Stark的眼睛，说：“Stark，我希望你能标记我弟弟。”<br/>　　Stark当然想标记他，出于本能，出于欲望。但是出于道德，出于人性，“你必须告诉我出了什么事。你也是Alpha，隔着大西洋我都闻得出来你是Alpha。你为什么不标记他？标记一个Omega是件大事，他现在根本无法做出自愿回应。如果我此时标记他，”Stark停顿一下，“我就是在强暴他。给我一个违法乱纪的理由，否则我做不到。”<br/>　　“这是紧急情况。如果你不标记Loki，他会被送给侏儒，他会成为某个侏儒族群里的Omega。侏儒和中庭人不一样，他们不尊重Omega。他们的Omega不能穿衣服，Alpha和Beta坐在椅子上，他们跪在地上。如果有客人拜访族群，客人甚至也可以……”<br/>　　“好了！我明白了，你不要多说了。”光是听Thor描述这些野蛮场景，Stark就快要呕吐。<br/>　　“我不能标记我弟弟，我的族群必然在Asgard。我无法脱离父亲的掌控，我……我相信你可以保护Loki。”<br/>　　Stark明白了。万能的众神之父要惩罚纽约战犯，让他承受痛苦，让他做侏儒的Omega。而避免这惩罚的最佳方式，就是让Loki被提前标记，也就无法成为侏儒的Omega了。<br/>　　族群接纳新成员，一般情况下是要举手表决。Beta没有都在场，至少要两个Alpha都同意。<br/>　　“Stark！”Thor提着他的锤子，很激动，“这是紧急情况。Asgard很有可能马上就找到我们，如果你不愿意……”<br/>　　“不，我愿意。”至于贸然接纳新成员（不论是不是纽约战犯），算不算Alpha推卸责任，领导失职？Stark才不管，他又不是第一天推卸责任。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>